The invention relates to a role playing game. More particularly, the invention relates to a game played by two teams, wherein each of two teams can attempt to scale a mountain or explore a cave. The winner is the first team to exit the cave or reach the top of the mountain.
Traditional board games provide limited obstacles to the players, and provide limited choices to the player. Very often, the game is largely determined by chance. As such, traditional board games can quickly become boring.
Adventure games allow the players to choose, and often even design, fictional characters who have various characteristics which help them meet various challenges during game play. Many adventure games proceed without a game board, but with a sophisticated system of discussion and record keeping among the players.
Certain hybrid, adventure/board games have been devised. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.